1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus suitable for use in attracting and killing harmful weak flying insects, as well as providing illumination security.
2. Description of Related Art
Security lighting systems are widely used for prevention of crime and vandalism in many communities. These security systems are commonly used to monitor residential and business properties, particularly the areas encompassing entrances to buildings, during nighttime hours. In addition, there are many known devices designed to attract and kill insects. Devices that attract and kill insects have various names, including the colloquial terms xe2x80x9cbug killerxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbug zapperxe2x80x9d. Such devices generally destroy insects that are pests to humans. Entomological research suggests that members of various species of mosquitoes are attracted to light in various wavelengths. It is well known that light attracts many types of insects, including mosquitoes, so most of the prior devices include a light source as an attractant or lure.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,570, issued on Jul. 5, 1988 to Daniel O. Bakke, describes an electric bug killing apparatus. Bakke does not suggest an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,573, issued on Nov. 22, 1988 to Lance L. Millard, describes a portable electronic insect controller. Millard does not suggest an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,979, issued on Mar. 20, 1990 to Sherman E. Hostetter, describes an insect control assembly for retrofitting onto existing streetlights comprising an electrically conductive cover. Hostetter does not suggest an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,153, issued on Nov. 9, 1993 to Billy B. Olive et al., describes an insect trap comprising a sticky liquid or other sticky substance accessible to a source of fleas to be trapped and a light source in the form of a solar or other artificial light energized light source. Olive et al. do not suggest an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,831, issued on Dec. 28, 1993 to Candier A. Willis, describes an electrical circuit for operating a combination insect electrocution grid and outdoor lamp. Willis does not suggest an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,488, issued on Oct. 3, 1995 to David P. Rhoades, et al., describes a light activated switch which can be inserted into an electrical connection, such as a lamp socket, and used to automatically make or break the electrical path as a function of a predetermined light condition. Rhoades, et al., do not suggest an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus suitable for use in attracting and killing harmful weak flying insects, as well as providing illumination security. The insect attracting and exterminating apparatus includes a body comprising an upper housing, a lower housing, and a rim which hangs over the lower housing a sufficient amount to shelter the lower housing from the weather. An inner electrical wire mesh and an outer electrical wire mesh are mounted in a spaced apart relationship in the lower housing. The inner and outer wire meshes are electrically connected to an AC power source and are spaced apart by means of electrical insulators, such as plastic, porcelain, etc., for killing insects in that area when activated. The upper housing is made out of firm material, such as metal, and is removably attached to a security light source by clamps or other known devices. The upper housing includes a AC-DC converter for converting incoming AC voltage into DC voltage, and providing DC power to the inner electrical wire mesh and outer electrical wire mesh. The lower housing is made out of firm, clear material, such as perforated clear polybutylene, which protects the inner electrical wire mesh and the outer electrical wire mesh. The upper and lower housings are water resistant and may be configured using any desirable color. In addition, the upper and lower housings are preferably weather resistant such that they will be resistant to fading, hail damage, etc. The insect attracting and exterminating apparatus may also include a durable cover, such as plastic, aluminum, or the like.
The security light source generally comprises a mounting base which could be attached to any suitable support, such as a wall, a utility pole, etc. The security light source includes a light, such as a mercury vapor bulb light capable of insertion respectively in a light holder supported by the mounting base. The mounting base also includes means for establishing electrical and mechanical connections with a source of 120 VAC electrical power. The insect attracting and exterminating apparatus may also include a dimmer switch to control the actual intensity of light emitted from the light.
The light holder has a tube portion having an open end. A light socket is installed in the tube portion for receiving a light. The tube portion includes means thereby allowing electrical wires to pass from the tube portion through the mounting base. The light holder is connected to the mounting base, and may be conveniently made at the far end of the tube portion.
The light, the electrical inner wire mesh, and the electrical outer wire mesh may be manually and/or automatically activated. The apparatus may include a switch means to enable a user to manually turn on and off the light, the electrical inner wire mesh, and the electrical outer wire mesh. Alternatively, the apparatus may include means to enable a user to automatically turn on and off the light, the electrical inner wire mesh, and the electrical outer wire mesh. However, the apparatus may also be configured to enable a user to set the apparatus into either a manual mode or an automatic mode. Means for automatically activating the light source and the electrical inner and outer wire meshes could include either a photosensitive element that responds to the presence or absence of ambient light, or a timing circuit. A known photosensitive element, such as a photo-electric eye, could be connected to a relay having contacts that selectively apply operating current to the light source and the AC-DC converter. The electrical inner wire mesh is preferably connected to positive DC power from the AC-DC converter, and the electrical outer wire mesh is preferably grounded, so that when an insect comes into contact with the inner wire mesh and the outer wire mesh electricity can flow through the insect and electrocute the insect. A known timing circuit could also be employed. Such a timing circuit normally includes a transformer, a rectifier, a voltage regulator, and a timer. The timing circuit could receive incoming AC power which is applied to terminals of the transformer. The secondary of the transformer would deliver low AC voltage to a full wave bridge rectifier comprising diodes. The resulting DC voltage would then be filtered and regulated by capacitors. The regulated DC voltage would then be applied to the timer which would remain active for a predetermined amount of time.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus effective in attracting and killing harmful weak flying insects, as well as providing illumination security.
It is another object of the invention to provide an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus that is quiet and effective.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus that is automatically activated from dusk to dawn.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an insect attracting and exterminating apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.